


A Royal Christmas

by blazingEmblem



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingEmblem/pseuds/blazingEmblem
Summary: Ren, Makoto, their kids, and the rest of their family celebrate Christmas together.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Thank You Marie!





	A Royal Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieBoheme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/gifts).



“Mama, Papa! Wake up, wake up! It’s Christmas!”

Ren and Makoto Niijima woke up to the sight of their young daughter jumping on their bed.

Makoto let out a yawn. “Hana, honey, isn’t it a little early still?”

Their daughter frowned. “But Mama, it’s Christmas! I wanna open my gifts.”

“Your mama’s very tired, Princess.” Ren explained. “She hasn't had a day off in a while. Why don’t you head to the kitchen and I’ll fix you and your brother some breakfast?”

“Ok!” Hana grinned, heading to the kitchen.

“Mmm… Thank you for making breakfast for them.” Makoto muttered.

“Anytime. Get some rest, honey.” Ren advised, getting up from their bed.

“Wait.”

Makoto pulled him into a sleepy kiss. “Merry Christmas, Joker.”

He smiled. “Merry Christmas, my Queen.”

* * *

As Hana was watching Christmas specials on the television, Ren began to prepare a large Christmas breakfast, while putting his son Kazuhiko in his booster seat.

“Daddy, when can I open my presents?” Hana asked.

“I told you, Princess. We have to wait for everyone else to get here.” Ren reminded her.

Hana pouted. “But I wanna open them now.”

“Hana, everyone went through a lot of effort to pick out those gifts.” Ren told her. “I think they’d want to see you open them.”

Hana frowned, knowing that papa was really serious whenever he called her by her name instead of ‘Princess’.

“Ok, Papa.” Hana relented.

“Good girl.” Ren smiled. “Now then, why don’t we have some breakfast? I made scrambled eggs and pancakes.”

“Yay! Pancakes!” Hana cheered.

“Pan! Pan!” Kazuhiko exclaimed, not quite able to say the whole word.

Ren carefully cut Kazuhiko’s eggs and pancakes into tiny pieces. It didn’t stop him from making a mess, however, as he started spilling syrup over his face and bib.

“Papa, how come you’re cutting his pieces into little pieces?” Hana asked.

“Your little brother isn’t old enough to eat bigger foods yet.” Ren explained, wiping Kazuhiko’s mouth.

“He’s always making a mess when he eats.” Hana mumbled. “Why’s he such a dummy?”

“Hana.” Ren said, eyes narrowing.

“...Sorry, Papa.” Hana apologized.

Eventually, after breakfast had finished, Makoto was lured into the kitchen by the aroma of Ren’s coffee.

“Have a good sleep, my Queen?” Ren asked, handing her some coffee.

She nodded, smiling as she took a sip. “Blue Mountain. You made my favorite.”

“Of course. Today’s a special day, after all.” Ren smiled.

Makoto beamed, peaking his lips.

“Bleh! Yucky!” Hana yelled. “Stop being so mushy!”

Both Ren and Makoto couldn’t help but laugh.

*Ding Dong*

“Oh? Looks like someone’s here.” Ren noticed.

Ren walked up to the door and opened it.

“Auntie Sae!” Hana gasped, running up to her.

Sae was a serious and professional defense attorney, whose ice cold glare and sharp wit could rip apart even the strongest of witness testimonies. She was feared by many prosecutors.

She did, however, have a single weakness… her little niece and nephew.

Sae picked up Hana, bringing her into a hug. “Hello there, Hana. Have you been a good girl this year?”

Hana vigorously nodded. “Uh huh! Auntie Sae, did you save some more good guys?!”

Sae nodded. “I did. It was quite difficult at times, but I managed.”

Hana looked at her aunt with stars in her eyes.

The little girl had always looked up to her parents and auntie, believe them to be like the superheroes of justice on T.V.

“Sis!” Makoto greeted. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

Sae put Hana down and hugged Makoto and Ren.

“I’m glad I was able to get a day off.” Sae mentioned.

Makoto gave a sympathetic nod. “Justice never sleeps, it seems.”

“Hungry, Sae?” Ren asked. “There’s pancakes and eggs, or coffee if you’d prefer.”

“I’ll have some coffee.” Sae accepted. “It’s rather cold with all the snow out there.”

Hana gasped. “It’s snowing! Mama, Papa, I want to play in the snow! Can I?”

“Of course you can.” Makoto smiled. “Come on, I’ll help you into your snow pants and boots on.”

* * *

After getting dressed, Hana went outside to make snow angels, while Ren and Sae watched, and Makoto looked after Kazuhiko.

“Having fun, Princess?” Ren asked.

Hana nodded… before giving a huge smirk that he was sure she inherited from him.

“Snowball fight!” Hana yelled, throwing a snowball at Ren.

The snowball hit Ren in the chest, surprising him.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be, huh?” Ren smiled. “How about this!”

Ren threw several snowballs, purposely missing so that Hana would ‘win’ their snowball fight.

Ren retreated over to a nearby tree that Sae was sitting under.

Hana threw a snowball with all of her might, narrowly missing him, and hitting a branch instead… sending a bunch of snow falling on top of Sae.

“O-Oh, shoot.” Ren stuttered.

“A-Auntie…?” Hana muttered.

“Now you’ve done it.” Sae muttered.

She formed a snowball and threw it right at Ren.

“W-Why are you throwing it at me?!” Ren exclaimed.

“Yay! Auntie’s on my side!” Hana cheered.

The two of them teamed up, flinging snowball after snowball at Ren. as Ren started flinging them back at Sae.

Their snowball fight continued for a while longer until…

“Hey everyone!” Makoto smiled. “I made hot… chocolate…”

She glanced around, seeing them all covered in snow, and couldn’t help but giggle.

“Looks like you three are having fun.” Makoto smirked.

“M-Makoto, this isn’t what it looks like!” Sae insisted, looking embarrassed to have been caught.

“Alright, alright.” Makoto laughed. “Why don’t you all come inside for now?”

“That does sound like a good idea.” Sae admitted. “I really should warm up.”

They all made their way inside, Hana happily sipping at her hot chocolate while the adults talked about work.

“Bu! Bu bu!”

They all turned to Kazuhiko, who was pointing excitedly at the television.

“Of, of course! The Buchi Christmas Special is on today!” Makoto beamed.

“Are we gunna dress like Buchi, Mama?!” Hana asked excitedly.

“Of course, sweetie.” Makoto smiled.

“You… aren’t seriously all going to dress up in Buchi onesies, will you?” Sae asked.

“Of course we are!” Makoto answered. “We even got one for you, sis! It was Ren’s idea!”

Sae immediately glared at Ren, who had an innocent grin on his face.

“Absolutely not.” Sae denied. “There’s no way that I’m ever going to wear something like that!”

As soon as she said that, however, she felt a small tug at her shirt.

“Auntie… don’t you want to be Buchi buddies?” Hana asked.

“Don’t give in, Sae…” Sae muttered. “Your dignity is on the line. Don’t...give...in…”

* * *

“Urggggh…”

“Aww, cheer up, sis.” Ren smirked. “You did say you wanted to warm up.”

“Oh, be quiet.” Sae muttered.

Hana frowned at their bickering, but it quickly turned into a smile when she saw Sae walking up to them after she had changed into her own Buchi onesie.

“Yay! Buchi buddies!” Hana smiled, having convinced Sae.

“Bu! Bu!” Kazuhiko exclaimed.

Despite her embarrassment, Sae couldn’t help but smile at her niece and nephew’s enthusiasm.

She didn’t pay too much attention to the movie, she found herself feeling amused when the kids (and Makoto) started cheering and clapping at the end of the movie, where Buchimaru saved Christmas and delivered gifts to all the good boys and girls.

As the credits began to roll, Makoto saw little Kazuhiko’s eyes fluttering as he rested in her lap.

“Looks like it’s time for your nap.” Makoto whispered, running her fingers through his curly hair.

As Ren and Makoto went to get Kazuhiko ready for his nap, Hana scooted closer to Sae.

“Umm…”

“Did you need anything, Hana?” Sae asked.

“Auntie Sae…” Hana mumbled. “Do you… hate Papa?”

Sae frowned. “Oh, Hana honey, no. What gave you that idea?”

“You and him are always arguing.” Hana said.

Sae gently patted her niece’s head, giving a comforting smile. “Your father and I just like to mess with each other sometimes.”

Hana thought for a minute. “Like how Papa sometimes calls Mama ‘Beep Boop’?”

Sae let out a small laugh. “Exactly. Listen… your little brother bugs you sometimes, right?”

“Yeah, he’s a real dummy sometimes.” Hana told her.

“But you still love him, right?” Sae asked.

Hana nodded. “Yeah!”

“Well, that’s how it is between me and your father.” Sae said. “Your father’s also a ‘dummy’ sometimes, but he’s still my little brother.”

Hana giggled. “Auntie Sae, are all little siblings dummies?”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Sae told her. “Your mother is my little sister, after all.”

Hana’s eyes widened, and she let out a gasp.

“But Mama isn’t dumb!”

* * *

A few hours later, Makoto went to wake up Kazuhiko from his nap, while Ren started to prepare the table for when everyone else arrived, as well as hang something on the ceiling.

“Papa, what’s that?” Hana asked

“It’s a mistletoe.” Ren explained. “Don’t tell your mother about it, though. I want it to be a surprise.”

Hana seemed confused, but nodded.

*Ding Dong*

“Looks like someone’s here.” Ren noticed, walking to the door.

He opened the door, seeing a familiar orange haired gremlin.

“Da Da Da Daaaaa!” Futaba cheered. “We bring gifts!”

“Auntie Futaba! Uncle Yusuke!” Hana exclaimed, running up to them.

Futaba picked her up and spun her around, much to Hana’s delight.

“Hey, what the heck is happening, Hana!” Futaba greeted. “Your cooler aunt has arrived!”

Hana giggled, while Sae just shook her head in the back.

“Geez, you’re already so big!” Futaba realized. “You’re gonna be bigger than me soon!”

“What, that’s not very hard.” Yusuke pointed out.

“W-Well, we can’t all be freakishly tall Inari’s!” Futaba stammered.

Hana started to laugh before excitedly pointing to her uncle. “Uncle Yusuke, I drew a picture!”

“Oh, is that so?” Yusuke asked.

“Papa hung it up on the fridge!” Hana told him, grabbing his hand, and leading him there.

On the fridge was a picture of Hana, her little brother, her parents, aunts, uncle, and Sojiro.

“Marvelous!” Yusuke dramatically said. “Truly magnificent!”

Hana giggled at Yusuke’s theatrics, while Futaba rolled her eyes.

“Ren, I hunger!” Futaba exclaimed. “Is dinner almost ready?”

“Dad was going to bring over dinner.” Ren explained. “He should be here soon.”

*Ding Dong*

“Speaking of…” Ren smiled, reaching for the door.

“Sojirooooo!” Futaba greeted. “I hungerrrrr!”

Sojiro let out a chuckle. “Relax. I brought enough food for everyone.”

Futaba and Yusuke’s mouths started to water upon seeing all the fried chicken, coleslaw, fries, chocolate cake, and other food that Sojiro had gotten from a restaurant.

Hearing the commotion, Makoto returned, holding Kazuhiko in her arms.

“Oh, Futaba, Yusuke, Boss!” she beamed. “It’s so nice to see you all!”

She greeted all of them before setting Kazuhiko in his booster seat.

“Ren, let me help you set things up.” she offered.

“Woah there, Makoto!” Ren said, stopping her in her tracks. “Look up there!”

Makoto glanced at the ceiling, before glancing back at Ren with an amused look on her face.

“A mistletoe?” she giggled. “Really, Ren? You don’t need an excuse to kiss me.”

“Why, whatever do you mean, my Queen?” Ren asked, playing ignorant. “I have no idea how that got there.”

“So extra…” Futaba muttered, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, just come here.” Makoto laughed, pulling Ren into a kiss.

“Bleh!” Hana said, voicing her displeasure.

After setting up the food and table, they all sat down to eat.

“Cake cake cake!” Hana exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat.

“Finish your dinner first, sweetie.” Makoto told her. “You wouldn’t want to spoil your appetite.”

Hana quickly scarfed down her dinner before eagerly digging into her cake.

Kazuhiko dug into his cake as well, getting it all over his face in the process.

After everyone had finished their dinner and dessert, Futaba and Yusuke went to help decorate the tree, while Ren did the dishes and Makoto helped clean up Kazuhiko’s face.

Hana walked up to Sojiro, sitting next to him on the couch.

“Merry Christmas, Grandpa!” Hana chirped.

“Grandpa?” Sojiro questioned, his eyes widening.

Hana nodded. “Papa is Auntie Futaba’s big brother, and they both call you papa, so you’re my Grandpa.”

Sojiro smiled, unable to stop a single tear from falling down his face.

“Grandpa! Please don’t cry!” Hana yelled. “What happened?”

Sojiro let out a chuckle. “Don’t worry. I’ve just got something in my eye, that’s all.”

“Grandpa, what do you want for Christmas?” Hana asked.

Sojiro smiled, patting the little girl's head. “I already have everything I could ever want.”

She smiled before glancing over at the Christmas tree, which her aunt and uncle were still decorating.

“Hmm… perhaps here… or here? No… it would look much better here. And yet-”

“For crying out loud, Inari, just slap the rest of the decorations on the tree already!” Futaba ordered.

“You know I can’t do that.” Yusuke insisted. “The arrangement of the ornaments has to be perfect.”

She wasn’t quite sure why Auntie Futaba called Uncle Yusuke ‘Inari’. When she asked her papa, he just chuckled and said it was a pet name, like how mama would call him her ‘Big Buchi’ sometimes.

“Is the tree all set up?” Ren asked.

Yusuke shook his head. “No, we still have plenty of work to d-”

“Yeah, it’s great, it’s finished!” Futaba cut him off. “Inari was just gonna say that it’s missing the star.”

Yusuke gave a look at Futaba, who just smirked back at him.

Sometimes her auntie and uncle reminded her a bit of her papa and mama.

“Papa! I want to put the star on the tree!” Hana exclaimed.

“Alright, Princess.” Ren smiled, bending down. “Get on!”

Hana climbed atop Ren’s shoulders, who hoisted her up high enough to place the star at the top of the tree.

“Is it time to open gifts yet?!” Hana asked excitedly.

Ren nodded. “Thanks for being so patient, Princess.”

“Oh! Oh! Open Inari and my gift first!” Futaba insisted.

“Make sure you read the cards first, Hana.” Makoto insisted.

Hana nodded, reading the card before quickly ripping apart the wrapping to find a drawing pad from them.

“Thank you!” Hana grinned, before moving to her next gift.

From Sojiro, she received a mini toy kitchen.

“Ah!” Hana gasped. “Now I can cook like you, Grandpa!”

“Hahaha, that’s right you can.” Sojiro grinned, ruffling her hair.

Next, she opened Sae’s gift, finding a small pair of boxing gloves.

“I remember you told me one day that you wanted to be tough like your mother.” Sae recalled.

“Uh-huh!” Hana nodded, punching the air. “One day I’ll be like mama and beat up bad guys!”

“Maybe I’ll teach you some kickboxing one day.” Sae offered.

Hana’s light practically lit up. “Really! Yay!”

Hana started punching the air a bit more. “Fist of Justice!”

Makoto’s face went red from embarrassment. “Hana, sweetie, who did you… hear that from?”

“P-Princess, you still have a gift from us.” Ren reminded her, trying to change the subject.

Hana quickly grabbed her last present, ripping apart the wrapping, gasping at what she saw.

“Buchi slippers!” Hana cried.

“Just what you wanted, sweetie.” Makoto smiled.

“Now we’re matching, mama!” Hana beamed, pointing out her mama’s own Buchi slippers.

No one could resist smiling at the sheer joy in Hana’s face as she quickly put on her new slippers and ran all around the house.

Ren snuck his hand around Makoto, who leaned into him as they watched their daughter happily running around.

“I never thought… I ever get to experience something like this again.” Makoto whispered, tears pricking at her eyes. “I’m so thankful… that I have a family again.”

“Me too.” Ren whispered back, kissing her forehead. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Makoto beamed.

* * *

After everyone else had opened their gifts, they said their goodbyes to Sojiro, Sae, Futaba, and Yusuke, and put the kids to bed.

After everything had been cleaned up, Makoto let out a yawn before walking towards the bedroom, but Ren snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

“So, do I get a present to unwrap too?” Ren whispered into her ear.

“I don’t know… you’ve been pretty naughty.” Makoto whispered back, smirking.

“Oh? Gonna fill up my stocking with coal?” Ren chuckled.

“Actually, I was hoping that you’d come down my chimney and fill _my_ stocking.” she replied.

After about a moment of silence, Ren’s eyes widened, and his entire face went red.

“Or maybe you’d prefer if I just left the back entrance open instead?” she winked.

If Ren’s face got any redder, she figured he’d have steam coming out of his ears.

“Well? Aren’t you coming?” Makoto smirked, beckoning him to the bedroom.

Ren didn’t have to be told twice. He quickly followed her into the bedroom, as she set her Buchi plushie outside…


End file.
